Run Out Of Love
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia's go of love is over...
1. Running Out

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing! **

**A/N:**_New idea guys! This one's coming along veeeery nicely if I must say so! It's not too long at the moment, and I'm ahead of myself! _

_I broke hearts with this, I apologise ever so slightly to Emzypemzy and Wordofwyrd =)_

_I hope to mend those hearts soon =P_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat and fidgeted in the solicitor's office. She looked around, first at the diplomas up, the degree's showing the profession, then to the book shelves that were stacked to the high heavens with books on law and policies and she couldn't help but feel inferior at the power they held.

"Right Mrs Morgan what can I do for you?" He smiled and oozed professionalism.

She sucked in a deep breath. "I need to start the proceedings on a divorce, Larry." She said solemnly and watched as he sat opposite her a little aghast.

"A divorce? You and Derek are divorcing?" He asked in shock. He'd been a friend of Hotch's for years, since college even, and as a subsequent result had befriended everyone on the team, especially the two Morgan's of the group.

Penelope nodded and the tears built up, she was still in disbelief over the entire thing. She couldn't believe that just under two years of marriage was ending already.

"Here..." He said sympathetic and handed her a tissue. "Is this the only way? I mean can you not reconcile at all?"

"It's all we can do now." Penelope told him heartbroken. "I just never thought it'd be me, you know?"

He nodded in agreement and watched her, "Penelope why is it you're divorcing exactly?"

Penelope shrugged a little, "jobs taken over, we argue all the time, we've even started sleeping in different beds because we get in at different times... He tells me it's because he doesn't want to wake me but he never touches me anymore and it never bothered him before to crawl in next to me in the dead of the night. We're constantly arguing with one another over petty things and..." She sobbed harder and wiped the tear away quickly trying to gather some composure. "This is it."

"Penelope this isn't going to be easy."

She nodded and looked at him. "It's like this, 50/50 everything, we just do that and this starts a clean break from one another. There's no rivalry over anything, no kids to joint custody over and there's no arguments on the house. It's half to both and we're out."

He could tell the pair had obvious sat down and talked it over. "I'll start right away, I'll send you the fee's for this and we'll make this as painless as possible for you both."

"Thank you." She told him and sniffed, she took an even deeper breath, one that splinter her already breaking heart and listened to the procedures that were going to happen.

She didn't leave his office feeling any better. She felt ten times worse as a result.

How did you divorce the man of yours dreams, whom you're still in love with, and get on with life?

Simple, you didn't, but when you'd exhausted your strength trying, giving up was the only way.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek walked through the park walking his and Penelope's dog, Clooney; he'd been dubbed hers even before Penelope became his wife.

"What we gonna do with you eh boy?" He asked the overgrown pup as he sat opposite the lake. "You love your mamma as much as you love me."

The dog looked up with sad eyes and made a low sad growl.

Derek sighed, sat back and ran his hand over his head in sheer frustration. "How did we let it get here?" He asked rhetorically. "How did I fall flat on my promise and let the job become between us?" Derek asked in vain. "I promised I'd never do that, not to her."

Derek closed his eyes, hiding the pain that now lit them. He was tired of this, he was tired of losing, but however much he tried to win Penelope back, to get their marriage and undying love back on track were thinning and fading.

They both exhausted one another with something that should've just happened and he'd tried everything to make it naturally reoccur, but the drift that had occurred was just too big.

Clooney's wet nose hit Derek's hand that sat on his lap and the heavy mutt's body hit his leg to gain his attention. Derek sat up and looked forward across the lake.

All he saw were couples everywhere, a man making his girl feel special and like she was alone, he saw them kissing and touching and loving the moment of being with the one person that made their heart swell.

He couldn't deny it, his heart still did that whenever Penelope walked into a room, he still saw the day they made one another theirs, when he plucked up the courage to ask for her hand, and when he'd finally watched her walk down the aisle. Even when he rang her for information at work he lapped up the raw flirting tone that she still inflicted on him, the one thing that set them apart.

His heart skipped a little, he guessed that once she was back to her maiden name, if she chose that, and once the ring was officially off that would stop and she'd go looking elsewhere for love.

The idea of seeing her with another man terrified him.

He looked at his watch, he'd finished at his solicitors that morning, had started the divorce and was waiting on Penelope to see hers, he wanted this as amicable as possible. He wanted her to have a man that they knew and trusted and so he'd sent her to their friend. He could hold his own, he knew when he was being done over with fee's and bills.

"Guess we better get you back and take some more stuff from the house." He said as he stood up, he noticed a group of women looking at him nearby and he wasn't in the least bit interested, none of them were, after all Penelope.

He sucked in a deep breath and went back towards his and Penelope's old marital home.

He had to get away, if this was it; he had to make a new start. Starting with a new house, a new found bachelor pad.

Derek was back to square one all over again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was packing more of Derek's things, it was an automatic move now, she was robotic with it all. Trying to disconnect, part herself some.

Her hand ran across the oak dresser and hit their wedding photo, she picked it up and just stared at how happy they once were with one another, when everything was carefree and easy and the future looked bright and happy and filled with immense measures of love.

She went to the bed with the photo and sat down heavily, the fat tears rolling down her cheeks, she put her head forward and sniffed, trying to stop herself, but when her body heaved with a sob she realised this was never going to be an emotionless process.

She still very much in love with Derek, and there was no denying it, yet she couldn't live in a house when it was becoming a suffocating struggle to make what chemistry used to just be there.

Penelope wiped her tears away and rested the photo on the bed and went to bathroom, she had a migraine coming, ever since the marriage officially began to break down they'd become more frequent, the doctor put them down to the stress. Telling her divorce was one of life's biggest stressors and health hazards in life.

She went back to the bed and laid down and picked the photo up. Derek was smiling at her, back in the day was so easy, nowadays it was a rarity, and she hated it. If he'd just smile she'd see some sort of light or hope, she'd see that he was still there under his work beaten exterior.

She closed her eyes and saw Derek when life was just absolutely perfect.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

By the time Derek made it to the house she was well asleep, he'd let himself in and gone straight to the kitchen and got a beer. It was like he still lived there, Penelope told him until it was sorted the house was still his, but he couldn't stay there when this was happening.

Whether the move to a divorce was a joint decision for the better, he didn't want to feel the hardship strengthen of making what should have been a happily ending begin to end.

He watched Clooney run upstairs and he guessed Penelope was up there, so he followed. He knew she was sorting their bedroom out and he wanted to help her and tell her he'd spoken to his solicitor.

When he made it upstairs the dog was sat by the bed looking up as Penelope slept curled up, one hand under her head, the other resting on a photo, as he got closer he saw what it was an image of and he saw her tears.

Putting his hands on his head he left.

He might be brilliant at saving people all over the country, but he couldn't save himself and Penelope from this and that was killing him the most.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Whatcha thing guys? _

_Want more?_


	2. The Push And Pull

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing! **

**A/N:**_Thanks for the reviews, this seems to be sparking them same emotion in you all! _

_For Harleyzgirl... I'll be sending tissues on as and when you need them =) _

_I apologise for not updating yesterday! I was supposed to when I got home from a mini trip out and before I went out for the night, but I got stuck in over three hours worth of traffic and ran out of time by the time I actually got home!_

_I hope the chapter makes up for the no update yesterday =P_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"You need to get out more." JJ said as she sat in Penelope's office, she sat back with her coffee, her hands clasped around it, she breathed in its strong aroma before taking a leisurely sip. "I don't like you at home alone, it's not good." She finished saying after she swallowed her gulp of the hot drink.

"I just don't want to go out." Penelope told her, she was lacking her sparkle so much lately. "I went to see the solicitor, Jayje."

JJ sat forward serious then. "Oh." Was all she managed.

"Derek's seen his too; it's going to be over soon." Penelope said and her tone began to dissolve with tears. "Working it out, after the fees, I'm going to have to move, I'm going back to the apartment size I had before." Penelope looked at JJ fearful. "I'm scared to be single. I mean I realise I haven't shared a bed with him properly in over nearly 2 months but going from married to divorced is scaring me."

"We're having a girl's night, I know you don't want to hear it, but you're at home too much, you're procrastinating in that place, Garcie. It's not going to do you any good."

"It's all I've got left." Penelope told her friend and rubbed her finger to her temple as another headache crept in; she closed her eyes as the pain struck her again.

"Penelope, you okay?" JJ asked getting closer.

"No, I keep getting these headaches." She said and moments later she was running from the door and towards the bathroom.

JJ worried immediately, she picked up a bottle of water and ran after her, she could see the team in the bull pen looking and she could tell they'd seen the flash of subdue colours fly passed. JJ found Penelope in the bathroom throwing up. Her headaches were getting worse if she was throwing up. JJ knew Penelope only did this when she was really stressing out over things.

"You okay?" She asked gently as silence fell in and Penelope ripped some paper off.

"I will be." Penelope muttered through the cubicle's wall.

"Here." JJ said as she crouched down and passed a bottle of water under the walls and looked at the wall ahead as she waited. "It'll get better."

"When?" Penelope almost demanded, and JJ sighed. "It's not, it's over." Penelope said and nausea hit her again.

"I'm getting you signed off for the day." JJ told her and stood, she was taking her friend home and that was it.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Is she okay?" Derek asked as JJ came through the doors, she could read that the strain of all this was pulling him down.

She could also see that two of her friends were getting a divorce for all the wrong reasons. They were getting it because life had seemingly killed what love they had. That it had buried it too deep for either to get it back.

"She's got a headache, I think it's one of her migraines, I'm gonna get her home." JJ told him and went up to Hotch's office.

Derek left the bullpen and went to Penelope's office, he knew where she kept her emergency supply of pills for this type of headache and he grabbed them and bolted for the ladies toilets just around the corner.

He didn't care about anything in that moment, he just went in and heard her gently crying and his heart panged in his chest.

"Baby Girl..." He called out and the crying stopped.

"Is there a case?" Penelope asked out, her tone dreading the answer already.

Derek crouched down, "No, I just bought you some of your pills." He said and passed them under. "JJ's getting you home."

"I know." She cut him off and took the pills. "Thanks." She paused slightly. "Did you get the papers okay?"

"That doesn't matter right now, your health is a bigger an importance to me." Derek worried about her more, he knew this type of situation wouldn't last, a case would come in, and the divide would grow again.

"I'm fine really." Penelope deflected, but she still felt ready to throw up. "Larry said it's all about signatures and then it's done. I'm giving you Clooney, he was yours first."

"But he was ours more importantly." Derek told her. "I saw that you're looking for a new house."

Penelope finally ventured out of the cubicle she'd been hauled up in, and she looked at Derek.

He could see immediately she wasn't feeling great, her face was flushed, her eyes were ill looking, her lip was quivering with the holding in of tears and he could see her walls her up, making her completely unreadable.

"I can't afford that house on my own, and I think I've found an apartment. It'll work out okay in the end, I guess. I'm seeing it as a clean start from everything." The moment she said it she regretted it but she had to smile a little at him, trying to ease the sentence's effect.

JJ was her saviour, appearing in the doorway.

JJ froze in the doorway, "Everything okay?"

"Get her home." Derek said and then went to the door; JJ moved and let him go out of the door.

"Come on." JJ motioned to the door; she smiled at her friend and opened the door. "I'm not leaving you until you stop throwing up."

Penelope looked longingly at the floor, then at the doorway, and she felt another part of her chip away. That was exactly how they'd become. One moment they'd be attentive with one another and then like a switch it was gone. Or there'd be one being nice, and the other giving the cold shoulder. The moment between her and Derek had been a mix.

Derek was being sweet, and although she felt it nice and everything, she'd kept it all at arm's length. To be attentive back left her for a bigger fall afterwards, one that would hurt her no doubt as it always did.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek stood outside the office door at first hesitant, but Penelope's words were still burning strong. _I'm seeing it as a new start from everything._ Now he was finally taking his slate and cleaning it.

He knocked, waited for the summoning answer and then entered.

"Ah, Agent Morgan, what can I do for you?" Strauss asked as she sat behind her desk, paperwork in front of her, ready for his obviously.

"You know what I'm here for; I want to take one of those transfer promotions that were offered to me." Derek told her and stood up straight and tall. "I want those offers now."

"Okay..." She said and smirked, turning to her computer. "Will Penelope be going with you?"

"No Ma'am, we're currently seeking a divorce so this will be a lone transfer."

"Very well." Was all she said as she starting to key in letters to the computer. Moments later she looked up at him. "There's California, Maine, Texas, or New York."

"Is there anything in Chicago or closer to there?" He asked her, "I'd ideally want to be nearer my family."

"Of course," she clicked a few buttons, "the job offer you had is gone, it's all demotions and the pay is dire in comparison to your salary now."

Derek ran a hand over his head, he was at a loss wherever he went, and it wasn't just money wise.

"What about your family here? Surely Penelope will still be a priority to you." She assumed at him, almost slyly.

"I need a clean break, Ma'am, and a new job will give it." He sidestepped the question.

"Okay so what's your choice? New York will keep you close, but far at the same time, and California is the other side of the country if so wish to be that far."

"Can I not wait and look into them?"

"Afraid not, Morgan, the jobs don't wait around remember." She told him seriously.

"New York." He said and left the office. He couldn't bear to be further than that, not until he was fully ready. When the right job came then he'd move again.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope was still being sick when she got her to the house and JJ was reaching her last worry nerve.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital, Pen." JJ said as she sat on the sidelines ready with a towel and drink. "It's usually eased by now."

"I need sleep." Penelope deflected, something in her gut told her things were going wrong. "I think Derek's transferring out."

"From the team?" JJ asked and Penelope nodded as she closed her eyes with exhaustion. JJ moved a little closer, "you okay to get to the bed?"

Penelope went to answer and threw up, that was when JJ called the shots. She got a bag for Penelope just in case and helped her up and took her towards her SUV downstairs.

"Jayje, honey, you don't need to do this." Penelope told her friend, because she didn't need to do this. "It's probably a bug or something."

"You've been throwing up for nearly an hour, I am not leaving this."

Penelope gave up then and went to the hospital. JJ stuck with her and even took over when they finally got to see a doctor.

Immediate course of action was to get Penelope set up on a drip, to get her body the fluids she was losing, and give her something that would help settle her a little.

"See, he thinks it's pretty routine and easily explained." JJ told her as she got up and sat on the bed. "So I can get you home and feel settled about it."

"I'm kicking you out at Henry's bath time."

"If I'm looking after you, he'll be more than okay with me stopping over." JJ breezed with a smile. "I think you've had enough lonely nights."

"Start of many." Penelope told her with a shrug, and looked as the doctor came back in reading a chart.

"Mrs Morgan, congratulations you're pregnant, we'll need to do an ultrasound to verify how far along, but your bloods and your symptoms say pregnancy."

"Is that it? I'm pregnant?" Penelope asked in near enough horror.

"Yes, its morning sickness, we'll prescribe tablets to help with that, but I'll sort the ultrasound out and you can head home."

He left with a small smile, while Penelope just burst into tears.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_Now do you want more? _


	3. Bringer Of Bad News

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing! **

**A/N:**_Wow you're love for this story is amazing guys! You all make me smile at how much you're loving this even if it is making you sad! _

_Let's take it up a notch eh? =P_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was working hard when Hotch had approached his desk, he was trying to work out the stress of the idea of a transfer, he was trying to forget about Penelope, he was trying to pass the hour so he could go back to his hotel room and most probably get wasted while watching mindless television.

"I heard about your request." Hotch spoke lowly as he tapped his closed fist to the table top thoughtfully, and looked at Derek's glare. "Sure you wanna do that?"

"Yes." He told his boss straight away. "I need to get a fresh start, sitting around is not going to do anything but fuel the divide between me and Penelope. Why make it better when I can offer us both an easy break up?"

"Whatever happened to you two being madly in love?" Hotch asked and continued before Derek could argue back. "You vowed on your wedding day to never let anything break you up because since day one you loved her and cherished her and a part of you never ever wanted to be apart from her."

"Life changed Hotch that's what." Derek told him regretfully, his tone heated and low. "The job got between us, the hours, the cases, the stress. It was bigger than us."

"So when are you hoping to start this job?" Hotch changed the subject sharply.

"Strauss emailed me the details, I can be away and starting by Thursday, move to a New York apartment she's gotten ready for me and get settled and ready for work late tomorrow."

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Hotch said and his anger flared, he was losing a team member and Penelope was going to lose a lot more. There was a part of him that knew if anything, Strauss would speed the process up just to have some sort of break down for the team. "Have you really thought about this?"

"It's been nonstop since me and Pen decided a divorce was the only way." Derek said as his emotions bubbled.

He didn't get chance to continue as Penelope pulled JJ into the bullpen, talking a million words a minute and JJ tried to argue back.

"I need to get money out for the solicitor and for..."

"Why are you here?" Hotch asked as he stood straight and stopped both the women mid strived. "I thought I gave you permission to get her home?" Hotch asked more at JJ than Penelope.

"I have been home." Penelope quipped at him. She could feel Hotch's and Derek's eyes on him and she knew she looked a mess, not only had she seen herself, JJ repeatedly told her in order to get her home.

JJ stepped in closer passed Pen's still frame. "We ended up at the hospital because the woman behind me wouldn't stop throwing up."

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he watched JJ look at Penelope, pushing her to answer the question.

"She's..." JJ started and watched Penelope.

"I'm fine," she showed them her arm and pulled the plaster off where IV had been. "Doc gave me some fluids and thinks it was just an upset stomach."

"Sure?" Hotch asked unconvinced, JJ's expression at Penelope told him it was a lie and when he looked down at Derek he saw he was oblivious.

"Agent Morgan..." A voice called from the bullpen doors and they all looked to see Strauss' secretary there, "Strauss wants you upstairs."

"Why?"

"She needs some signatures on your transfer forms so she can get them to the other office and they can get your position ready for the end of the week."

Penelope's heart bottomed in that moment, and the tears she'd managed to keep at bay brew and burnt in her eyes strongly. The calm of her stomach rippled and she looked at Derek, he refused to look at her as he sat nervously, he didn't know what to do.

"Erm, tell her I'll be up in a moment." Derek said as he saved what he had on the laptop for his reports and tidied his desk, he then got up without another word and left the bullpen in haste.

"I guess that's really it." Penelope said as though a finalisation had been made. "Boss man, do you mind if I go to the bank, I need to get money out for the solicitor's fees. I'll be back but I need to get money out before the bank shuts."

"Larry and he's old ways eh?"

"It's sensible to do cash in hand and not cheques I guess, he knows what he's got and his office is basically next to the bank, it's logical for him I guess." Penelope shrugged as her tone dropped an octave or two and became sadder.

"And she needs to pay the hospital bill because someone didn't want Derek finding out about it." JJ dropped in and looked at Penelope. "You can't keep him in the dark."

"Well a lot of good it did." Penelope muttered and looked at Hotch. "Can I go?"

"Yes, and then go home, I want you back tomorrow looking better."

Penelope nodded, "When does he leave?"

"Late tomorrow I guess," Hotch told his tech solemnly. "I'm really sorry Penelope."

"Nothing for you to be sorry about, Boss Man." Penelope told her boss and then said her goodbyes and left the bull pen. Going to the bank was more of an excuse to get out of Derek's way, to attend to her sanity and to equip herself ready to tell Derek that he was leaving fatherhood for a job.

Now the pain she'd felt at knowing she was 4 months pregnant truly hit her and she realised that her baby was going to have a broken family to be born into. Penelope finally realised that Derek Morgan was moving onwards and upwards with his life.

Maybe now all her nightmares were going to be coming true.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Standing in the bank Penelope looked around at the masses of people around, there were the young couples, the newly loved up ones, the middle aged family ones, the growing old together ones and it was all Penelope could pick out.

She saw families more often, she saw young lovers and old ones and it was all a form of torture for her, but however hard she tired there was no way she could stop it.

She remembered full well just how their love happened and that was a memory she refused to give up, she remembered the nights she'd fallen asleep in Derek's arms, the smell of sex around them, the comfort of his arms around her body. She remembered the many dates he took her on, the way he waited on her, the way he treated her, the way he danced with her and made the entire world around them just disappear.

Then she'd remember just how exactly the dissolution of their marriage began. They'd began to pick at one another, began to take time outs from one another, and it'd all begun when Strauss had given Penelope extra duties, she'd made her take team B's work as well as Hotch's, meaning that Penelope would work grave shifts and she barely was home some weeks.

Standing there Penelope began to see that she was the blame, that it wasn't just Derek, she'd noticed that she'd become more and more grouchy and more and more isolated as a result.

She looked at her wedding ring and realised that however close the divorce loomed, the day she dreaded most was removing that ring forever. Taking off his grandmother's antique gold diamond ring. The light glinted off it and she still looked at it in absolute awe, it was just a beautiful piece of jewellery that screamed volumes to be told that only the love of the Morgan men lives got to wear it.

Penelope cleared her throat to stop the onslaught of tears that were beginning to build and scorch at her eye lashes. She wasn't the love of Derek's life anymore. That much was obvious.

That ship had sailed for sure.

Penelope was scared out of her own little thought bubble as gunshots rang out and echoed off the marble walls of the bank.

Like everyone else she ducked down in fear for her life as she looked for who was disrupting the calm that was settled throughout.

"Everyone get down!" The masked man shouted and pointed the gun sporadically at the people now held hostage, her heart picked up as it took its time to settle on her before swinging away again. "I want all the women on this side, men on the opposite... NOW!" He demanded as an assailant got out plastic ties out ready to bind the hostages hands together.

Penelope knew where this was going, years in her job; she had some idea so she just obeyed.

"I said move!" She heard as a woman refused to let her husband go and she watched as bullet wounds sprayed across his chest.

Penelope's heart began to break. In the few minutes she'd witnessed them she could tell that the woman loved that man so much and he was now dying in her arms.

Now her whole mind was consumed with Derek and the love that she didn't want to lose with him, the love that hadn't never truly died.

She was just scared that this was it.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Yes I am leaving you with a cliffie! But to lighten the blow the next chapter is written and loved by two fantastic people! (wordofwyrd and emzypemzy, you two are my doubt nudgers!)_

_Your reviews are love! _

_Wanna know if I'm just gonna keep adding to the heartbreak? _


	4. Hitting Agent Mode

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing! **

**A/N: **_So who's been waiting on this update? =P_

_I bet you love already written chapters as well. I do feel mean for leaving you like that! _

_That said, you lot are stars with the reviews and I hope you continue to like it! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The one key redeeming feature that Derek had that would break Penelope's bad or sad moods was one simple smile combined with one simple action. He'd look at her, his head slightly tilted, a small, yet sexual, loving grin on his perfectly kissable lip, and he'd put his hands together and create a heart with his fingers.

Just with that her whole world would clear, the fog would disperse, the gloom would lift and the light would turn back on and all because she had a man that was there, that knew her and was prepared to do anything for her, he'd see her mood swings and challenge them, he'd notice her play of emotions just from her eyes and he'd be ready to change them for the better or join her on them.

Penelope wished he'd come in now and do that one simple thing for her. Do it to take her terror away from her, steal the fear that was living in her entire body right now.

She whimpered as the gun man came over to her again, she knew the damage guns caused, the pain they inflicted, the destruction they were made for.

In one quick movement he grabbed her hand and tore the rings off of her finger, leaving all her other coloured non-valuable rings be.

"Every dollar matters, Love." He told her and grabbed her face between a large gloved hand and squeezed her face to look at him. He then pulled the gag off and made her look up at him again. "You look familiar."

"I- I do?" She asked him warily, trying not to rile him in any way, shape or form. She knew from previous profiles that he could snap, become more ruthless than he already was.

He shrugged, "not that it matters." He said and shoved the gag in her mouth again.

The uneasy feeling, mixed with the feeling of nausea washed through her again and she choked a little, but was relieved for it all to settle.

Her eyes cast up to the bar her hands were tied tightly to. Her wrists were sore and bleeding already from the plastic ties, her shoulders aching from the strain of her hands being kept above her head and she saw the empty finger.

The job of removing her ring was done and she finally broke completely about everything.

She was living in denial if she told anyone that her and Derek breaking up was for the better, was what she wanted. The night they'd said it she did it for effect, not for literal consequence, and now she knew full well that her emotions running rapid were just an effect f the pregnancy she'd been living with unknowingly, that combined with the exhaustion that her role at work was playing.

Now she realised in a flash that she'd quit her job just to keep Derek with her, just to get back to what they had, she was willing to stop it all, just to beg him back.

Then the earlier events rolled out. He didn't want her, he wouldn't have accepted a new job if he wanted to reconcile fully. He would've stuck around otherwise, tried to prove everything different.

Yet as Penelope's attention went to the distraught woman whose husband lay dead only feet in front of them all she realised that love was usually the strongest emotion because it had the strongest muscle behind it, the heart.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was on full agent mode.

There was no other way to explain it, he was out of the bullpen, out of the entire BAU building and going for his SUV the moment he saw the CCTV footage.

He didn't need telling twice, his wife was bound, gagged and held at gunpoint as two men ransacked and robbed the bank she'd gone to. He had no idea she was going to be there, he was confused as JJ gasped and Hotch let out a somewhat heated breath. It was as he watched the news footage roll out live and the reporter told them what had occurred before introducing the clip they had that he realised just why the pair were on edge.

Soon Emily was in the same mind frame, and Reid and Rossi stood in the same manner, just staring. After all, no one ever expected the tech to be caught up in anything life threatening. She'd had her fair share with Battle after all.

Hotch followed suit not even seconds after and they all followed, but Derek was long gone by the time they'd split to go to their vehicles.

"You need to calm down." Hotch said nearly an hour later as he pinned Derek against one of the police cars, he needed his friend to calm down before he did something bold and the consequence wasn't a good one. "She needs you to be cool, not some hot headed know it all. She needs her husband, Morgan."

Derek looked at the seriousness to that statement as Hotch spoke it. He was right, that was all Penelope needed, she needed her husband, the man that loved her and loved doing nothing but protecting her and acting her saviour.

"We know he's killed the guards and another man, how do we know he's not going to hurt her." Derek asked painfully aware of how this could turn around. He put his hands on his head. "This wouldn't be happening if we'd just faced the facts that our jobs were the problems. If hadn't told her definitively that a divorce was right for us she wouldn't be..."

"You finish that sentence and I'll get you under police control until we get her out." Hotch told his colleague sternly. "This isn't the time for the blame game; this is time for you to be ready to deal with this how you need to. But hear me now Morgan, if your plan is to go in there, get her out and then piss off to a new job I won't let it happen. You are not going to rush in all guns blazing and act hero when the times right for you to, to let her down. You only get to be that if you're plan is to get your wife and marriage back."

The men's attention struck the building as gun fire was heard.

"I want my wife back, Hotch, I want my life back." Derek broke desperately, his shoulders slumping, his legs collapsing. He didn't want to know what those gunshots were at, he didn't want to think, he didn't want to lose Penelope.

Hotch knew Derek was a broken man in that moment, the fact that he collapsed in on himself rather than running towards the building told him that and all he could do was crouch down to his level and support him.

"We thought it'd be the right thing, but for who really?" Derek asked as he finally hit the cold floor, he ran his hands over his head in frustration and utter despair. Derek looked up at his boss, his friend, his confidante in many ways and for the first time he showed the tears he'd only shown in private. "I can't let her die with her thinking I didn't love her."

"She's not dying."

The echo of bullets ricocheting off more marble, glass shattering, muffled screams rang out again, filling the night sky and Derek was on his feet.

"Gimme a vest. I need in."

Hotch saw the fight gather back in Derek, one round of bullets had knocked his strength, but the second lot gave him a second wind, opened his mind to what he could do.

"I need to be ready, like you and the others, I need to be prepared." Derek told him, his eyes set on the darkened building.

"Fine." Hotch relented and called for a vest to be given, the team looked and eased some as they realised the real Derek was making an appearance.

The one that had Penelope's best interests at heart.

"Who's taking the call?" An officer called out. "We need a negotiator."

Rossi stepped out of the group when no one else made a move and stalked towards the phone that the police had been trying endlessly to contact the robbers. He pulled the phone into his hand and pressed it to his ear.

"This is David Rossi here, I'm an FBI Agent, what are your demands?" He asked coolly, his tone even, no fear in his tone at all.

"I'm going to play it Hollywood here, Mr FBI agent, I want a Humer, I want a clear run to it, and I want to be able to drive away with my cash."

"You know that's not going to happen." Rossi told the Unsub, "You know nothing runs like the movies, plus the baddies always die. So let's be reasonable shall we? You let the women go."

"I'll let them all go, but the red heads."

Rossi's profile began to build, the man liked a red head, "Why not them too? I want all the women out."

"And I want to be the richest man alive... so we strike a deal Mr FBI, all the women but the red heads that are here with me and you get me a way out of here, jail free." The line then went dead.

He looked back at his team, they all watched him, but he could tell something was being calculated in Derek's head, something beyond getting his wife back.

"He wants to keep the red heads." He told them as he walked back. "He wouldn't say why, he put the phone down before I got a response."

Derek's hands flew up and ran over his head again, his only way to show his frustration when no walls were around, he blew out a deep breath and looked up at the building, his head thoughtful.

"Larry." He said and everyone looked at him warily, all confused some, but then Hotch got it. "Larry's got an underground passage."

Rossi and Reid soon caught on, but having not been to his office, Emily and JJ remained oblivious.

"In the 19th Century when the bank was built," Reid began, "there were underground tunnels, businesses and corporations could run their money to the bank without the risk of having it taken. They never closed off the tunnels."

"And Larry still had the permission of the bank to use his." Hotch said and walked off to get some quiet as he got his phone out to find out where Larry was.

Derek watched his boss and felt a sliver of hope.

Maybe, just maybe, he could rush in like the hero, shoot the robbers and get his one and only love back to him safely.

If he did, he knew what he was going to do with her.

Take her to bed and hold her all night long and never let her go.

Simple as.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_Now you liking where this is going? _

_Wanna see more?_


	5. Final Moments Of Realisation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing! **

**A/N: **_You wanted more, you're getting it! =)_

_Enjoy you wondrous lot! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek could feel the beads of sweat as the anticipation manifested for them all. He could feel the film of sweat on his back and he was getting agitated at the thought of Penelope in the bank on her own.

They'd all see the main robber go to her several times, waving a gun in her face aggressively one moment and then caress her face tentatively the next.

Each and every move leaving her in more tears.

He was standing in the tunnel that sat under Larry's office, waiting for the next move to be set in motion. If he did what he wanted the likelihood would be that none of them would make it out alive.  
They'd noted that the gunmen were only equipped with a gun each, there were no explosives that could be seen and there were no booby traps, not with the way one or the other sauntered around.

Yet with loaded guns and pockets of ammunition they had to play it safe, they needed survivors, not dead bodies to leave that bank.

"Right we have officers watching the CCTV and locators." Hotch told them as he took on his normal role of authority, his poise calm and collected, gathered and ready. "They're going to keep us alerted, keep us updated on both the Unsubs moves so we're going to be one step ahead."

Every looked at him, his team in front, SWAT behind them, guns in hands, Kevlar vests strapped on, ear pieces in, faces determined to succeed.

"You see either of them, you shot to disarm, not kill." He instructed, looking at Derek, knowing he would need telling twice on this occasion. "Do not go near a hostage until we have both men under control and arrested you hear?" Everyone nodded. "Good, doing otherwise will not end pleasantly."

They all made the walk through the dimly lit passage, Hotch made them pause at the doorway that led into the bank. Hotch turned, one hand on the door handle, the other on the key ready to unlock, he turned his head slightly and lipped the countdown.

Opening it he let Derek in first, then Rossi before he followed and everyone fell in, stalking the darkness.

They slowly made their way in, separating to cover all doorways that lead out into the bank.

"What did I say? Just shove it in a bag and get it by the door ready." An aggressive tone said from the vault, Hotch watched from his hiding spot as he left, and they took their moment and apprehended the obviously more submissive of the pair.

"I suggest you don't make a noise." Hotch said as he pointed his gun at the man, he watched him surrender straight away and the officers with him ran in and cuffed him straight away.

"Go." Emily told Hotch and Reid as she remained in the room, she pushed them out of the door and kept her gun low and ready.

As the agents stepped out again, they saw the man back by Penelope again, their confusion growing, there was something about her that was attracting him, it was something more than the red hair, something about her that was reminding him something better.

They watched him crouch down in front of her, lift her face up at him and they could see something was wrong with her, her face was pale, her eyes pained and their worry gathered, she'd only earlier that day left with bouts of vomiting and had for months been getting migraine after migraine.

It was then movement from their left caught their eye and they watched as Derek stepped in, he told everyone to be quiet as he stepped closer.

"You know, Babe, there's something about you, something that makes you a keeper, but it's a shame you're such a material whore."

Penelope closed her eyes, missing Derek coming into her line of view, her head was pounding and all she wanted was to be at home. She felt his rough hand on her cheek again, could hear his words echoing in her pained head and she just tried to blot out the predicament she was in.

Her jaw was aching from the gag that was still yet to be removed and her arms were beyond sore. The flashing lights of the multiple cop cars were intensifying the migraine and the unsettled feeling kept growing in her stomach, the last thing she wanted was to throw up, but if she didn't get out soon it was going to happen.

"So I think if there's one consolation prize I get, I think it's you." The man told her and she whimpered as his finger ran across her lips and the cloth in between them.

"I think you'd be really mistaken." Derek's baritone voice spoke out as he pushed his gun to the back of the man's head.

Penelope's eyes flew open and she looked at Derek, the tears brewed again and this time fell as heavily as they always did. The magnitude of the moment, the relief she felt, the ache of her heart and entire body and the sheer fear that this was the last moment she'd share with the man of her dreams before he left took over.

"Now I suggest you put your hands where I can see them and stand up. It's over." He continued, keeping a trained eye on the man, not letting his attention slip, not even to look at Penelope like he so badly wanted to.

"Not quite so easy." The gunman taunted. "I want my way out."

"I'll give you it, I'll even escort you myself, so I suggest you listen and stand the hell up." Derek demanded him calmly and the man made the beginnings to get up and Derek knew he was reaching for his gun.

Before he could deter the man's next actions Penelope's leg kicked out and the gun flew across the marble floor and out of reach. She was not risking Derek becoming like the man that lay cold in front of his wife, and if she could have her hand in playing hero she would make that it.

"I think you're out of luck." Derek said as Rossi and Hotch swooped in and pulled their last Unsub up and threw him towards readied officers.

Derek re-holstered his gun and crouched in front of Penelope as the rest of the team and other SWAT members saw to the other hostages, getting ready to get them out of the building. He reached up and pulled the gag from Penelope's mouth and saw the soreness it'd caused to the corners of her lips.

"I'm getting you home Baby Girl." He told her as he cupped her cheek with one hand and looked for his flick knife that he kept in his back pocket while on any job. "I love you, Penelope; don't think I'm leaving you."

Penelope's eyes closed as the tears dropped, some soaking his hand, she was smiling in disbelief, it was like something angelic to her ears, her heart began to speed up, her dreams were coming true and she was scared to grasp reality for it to be snatched away.

"I am never leaving you again, I was wrong to do that." He continued and Penelope's eyes finally opened as he paused and started to cut through the flexi wire on her wrists.

"Please come home." She near enough begged him in a whisper. "I don't want you to leave me, Handsome."

Derek looked at the sheer desperation and in a moment of utter realisation he knew that Penelope had never wanted him to leave, much like he'd never wanted to leave.

Their whole mess of a divide crumbled down at last and getting back to one another seemed to be the easiest thing going.

Derek took Penelope's hands gently as they became free and he inspected the damage, he held her hands in his as he looked back up at her, taking in her features, the exhaustion from near enough 7 hours playing cops and robbers to the extreme taking its toll.

"I'm so sorry for everything." She whispered to him, and her shoulders sunk more and her posture collapsed, her eye sight dropped a little. "I let the strain of my job break us, but I really can't lose you anymore. I've lost you for too long already, just please do not take that job."

Derek's heart thudded so hard he could feel it in his throat, hear it in his ears, and his eyes sprung tears.

The entire room blurred, the people being led out become nonexistent, it was just all about Penelope and for the right reasons. He just listened to her, watched all of her and took in the love that had been locked and buried.

"We both let the job step in too much; we both let it run our lives when really we need to." Derek told her quickly, stealing her doubts away from her. "It wasn't just you, we both failed."

"I didn't mean a thing I said to you, Derek; I just want the man I love back."

"I've always been right here."

"No you haven't, something changed in you, you stopped being you, you were more job motivated, you stopped sharing a bed with me. I'm the one that would've known if you were there." She began to sob as he began to get her to her feet. "I don't want a divorce, I don't want you to leave, and I don't want another man in my life. It wouldn't work for me, not when I'd be forever in love with my ex husband."

"Well we'd both be stuck because I'd be still in love with my ex wife." He told her and ran a hand over her cheek, up into her hair and then leant in and kissed her sore soft lips gently.

A feeling overtook them both that they hadn't felt for months.

_Pure unadulterated love._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_How's that for them getting back to one another?_

_Restore ones faith in me?_


	6. Hits Of Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing! **

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews =)_

_Hope you like this one! Wordofwyrd loves this chapter =D_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope had asked Derek to go and ask about her wedding ring the moment they'd made it to the hospital.

She'd already listened to how her resemblance struck up the main culprit of the gunman's delusion to become rich. The love of his life had shunned him, walked away from their love, just because he wasn't rich enough and Penelope had to be an almost dead ringer with her fiery hair.

Another thing that pushed her love for Derek into place, she never, ever, once loved him for his material worth and she never would. She couldn't care less if he was poor, she'd love him for him.

Now she sat watching the nurse set up to clean her wrists up properly and she was pondering just how she was going to tell Derek that he was soon to be a father.

"Can you not mention that I'm pregnant around my husband?" Penelope asked her quietly and the nurse looked up. "Please."

The nurse cast an accusatory look.

"He doesn't know and I want to tell him."

Her face loosened then. "I'll make sure no one breathes a word to him." She said and smiled at Penelope. "But you'll need to tell him soon, the doctor wants to arrange some testing due to the shock and stress that was on your body."

Penelope just nodded but remained quiet and thoughtful. The whole way to the hospital she'd been in Derek's arms, safe and secure and completely protected. A place that had seemed so foreign and alien compared to the loneliness she'd felt for months and in every inhale and blink she took she realised that nowhere else would feel like home compared to Derek's arm.

The nurse looked up as she heard the sharp intake of a shaky breath, she knew it wasn't from her cleaning up the wounds, no saline fluid or antiseptic cream had hit the open sores and she watched as Penelope looked away from her sight as she tried to control the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked and Penelope nodded, biting her lip as she went and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Sorry." She mumbled feebly and sucked in another calming breath.

The nurse was briefed on what patients she would be treating and so she stood up calmly. "Need a few moments alone?"

"No, no I'm fine." Penelope smiled weakly through the tears. "Just the after effects I guess combined with a thumping headache." Penelope said but her crying wouldn't stop now she'd started.

"How about I go get you something for the..."

"No, really, I'm not the only person like this; just clean this up so I can go home." Penelope stopped her and tried again at calming herself.

"I'm afraid you're being kept overnight." Penelope looked at her in disbelief, her eyes a little wider than before. "You've sustained a lot of emotional trauma and the doctor was alerted about the migraines and since you're pregnant we have to take precaution very seriously."

"Oh..." Penelope nodded, her lips parted slightly "Right yeah, that might be a good idea."

"Let's get you cleaned up quickly and then we can get you alone with your husband and you can tell him the good news."

The nurse didn't wait for a reply, she couldn't get one, Derek walked back into the room and the nurse just grabbed a swab and did her job.

"Hey Baby Girl..." Derek said as he walked up to her, not yet seeing the tears. It didn't take him long to see that something was wrong. "Hey P, what's wrong?"

Penelope looked up and for once in the last couple of months she saw the love that had been barricaded away in his eyes, his expression was no longer a hard one and he looked at her with eagerness to wrap his arms around her with every second he could.

The Derek she fell in love with and married and created a child with had returned to her and that caused her to dissolve into more tears.

"Right, I'm going to leave you two alone for a moment. You obviously need to talk and I need you to calm Penelope." The nurse said drawing a line, she wasn't playing cupid she was being considered and forceful at once. "I'll come back to treat your wrists, but not until you two have sorted whatever's really a matter."

Penelope smiled gratefully at the nurse and watched her leave.

"What was that about?" Derek asked her as he sat on the bed with Penelope. He could sense something was wrong with her and it began to prickle the worry in his every nerve. "Is everything okay?"

Penelope nodded and wiped her cheeks of the tears and looked at him. "Is this really what you want?" She asked him incredulously, like she knew he was going to decline and leave her. "I mean, you have a new job, away from me, and we st-started the..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Derek took Penelope's left hand and slid her rings back on. "I'm here to stay, I'm where I've needed to be, and I'm where I should be Baby Girl." He then lifted her head up to look at him. "It shouldn't have taken you being in that place for me to come to my sense and it shouldn't have gotten this bad between us"

"We spiralled." Penelope shrugged. "I just want to make sure this, that me, I mean, that our marriage is worth you not taking a promotion."

"No promotion is worth losing the best person in my life. I'd be a fool to actually let my marriage go." Derek smiled as he wiped a tear down; he'd never really seen what the whole realism of their marriage ending had been putting Penelope through.

How she physically had suffered from it, not even what emotional pain she was struck by at the very thought of her life as a Morgan wife coming to an almost traumatic end was doing.

"You've been through hell..."

"It feels like hell without you." Penelope interjected his sentence and held his eye contact. "It actually hurts to sleep without you in our bed, and it actually kills me to live in that house knowing that the only time you'll be back is to take Clooney out and get more of your stuff." She closed her eyes at the impending army of tears. She held them shut before looking at him again. "It just hurt me to imagine starting again... without you." She whispered.

Derek didn't realise he was crying at first, not until one of the tears rolled down and into the crevasse of his lips, the saltiness hitting his lips immediately.

He and Penelope would've been issuing hell on one another without intentionally meaning to do it.

Love was their drug and it was also their biggest killer.

"I don't want this to happen again, I mean, in a few months, I don't want you to wake up and you be on the couch or in some hotel, I don't want you to realise that there's a job in another state that you can go to while we finally divorce."

"This, you being in that bank, having that man touch you and want you, that woke me up. Seeing you on the screens while the news reported what was happening broke me. I was out of that building and getting to you and I broke. I realised I couldn't very well run in without running the risk of getting you hurt anymore than you were and I've never felt so helpless in my life, Sweetness. I never want to have the feeling in me that I'm losing you ever again and I never, ever want you to hurt over me."

"When you have my heart, Handsome, it's always going to hurt." Penelope told him gently, a gentle smile on her lips. "I more than love you Derek Morgan, I don't know how to explain it but to me love doesn't even come close to it."

"Sometimes words aren't necessary, your sparkle says it all." Derek told her as he cupped her cheek and leant in. "I'm declining the transfer, Strauss' fast track plan won't even entice me and I'm moving back into our house and I'm going to be sleeping in our bed from tonight until the day we die."

Penelope laughed in disbelief. "That's the best thing anyone could tell me lately." She told him and watched him lean in and capture her lips and kiss her gently, she lifted her hand up and deepened the kiss.

Nearly over two months worth of no kissing fuelled it again and it never got old. The magic they'd made grew in them and their love restored inch by inch.

Derek kept her close as they parted to breathe. "I'm taking you home as soon as."

Penelope looked away and coughed then, "tomorrow, Hot Stuff."

"Tomorrow?" He asked her confused. "Why tomorrow?" His worry grew again, the feeling eating away in his stomach.

Penelope withdrew her hands from him and began to wring them together nervously. "I-I..." She stumbled over her words, she shouldn't have been nervous to tell her own husband that she was pregnant with his child but the words seemed to lodge in her throat.

Derek made her look up at him. "What's wrong?" He asked her, his tone low and pushy. "Baby, you're scaring me."

"I'm pregnant." She finally managed, she wanted him to lose the concern from his face and be relaxed, she wanted the tension to go. "Like 4 months pregnant."

Derek remained silent for a moment, his mind reeling, his lips agape at the news and his whole world merged together in absolute perfection. "Oh God." He murmured almost inaudibly and he closed his eyes.

Penelope watched in confusion, he'd always dreamt of his family he'd make with her and now she wasn't sure he wanted it and her mind raced. He was going to take that job now, now the nerves were all accounted for.

"If there was ever a better moment in my life, Baby Girl, this is it." He told her and she snapped her head up to look at him. "This is like my dreams coming true." He said and his smile grew in power. "I got my wife back, my entire world is back where it needs to be and I'm finally getting a proper family of my own."

"So you want this? You're not going to stick with me because of this?"

"I wanted you long before I knew you were pregnant." He told her seriously. "I love you, you know that, I can't change that feeling in me, and now, everything's perfect, _Mamma_." He winked at her with the use of nickname. "It doesn't take much for you to make me the happiest man on earth, just a smile does that, but you, you've made me the richest man alive today, Goddess. You bring me the most priceless riches ever and for that I never want my life to end."

Penelope's thoughts and memories of that day disappeared, her husband was back.

"I love you, Derek." She said and reached up and kissed him delicately before letting him envelop her in a hug and he just sat and held her.

He followed through on his promise from earlier as well.

Later that night he lay with Penelope asleep in his arms and he looked down at his hand and directly at the scan photo of his child and he smiled, kissed the top of Penelope's head and counted his riches.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**_HEA anyone?_

_(One more chapter after this one guys!)_


	7. Promise 'Til Death

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing! **

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter guys! The finalisation of a huge, big, loved up HEA!_

_Hope you like! I want to thank you ALL for the great support you shared and how much you loved it =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek walked into his home, it was late, and it was the latest he'd ever come home. Clooney came bounding down the stairs to him happily and Derek pet the dog before giving him food and then went about dumping his bag.

He looked at the couch, however much he didn't want to wake Penelope, not with her being well over 8 months pregnant, he didn't want to go down that path again. He refused to go down that route ever again.

So he went for the stairs, climbed them quietly and proceeded to walk passed the nursery and spare bedrooms and pushed the door for his and Penelope's bedroom open further than how Clooney had left it.

He saw Penelope lying on her side, one hand on her stomach and the other splayed out on his side of the bed. He could see the perfectly round baby bump under the sheet and he smiled.

His wife sleeping had to be one of the best views in his world.

He moved closer, losing his clothes as he went and slipped in. It was the dead of the night, hours after he'd spoken to Penelope when she'd gone to bed, silence was everywhere and he never once slept without Penelope in his arms, unless case stole him from his favourite place that was.

He felt Penelope stir some and she shuffled closer to him, allowing him full mobility to pull him into her arms and hold her.

"Mm, you're home." She murmured sleepily, her breath hitting his chest, her hand rolling over his bare skin, her arm beginning to curve around his back. "This bed was getting lonely."

"Well I'm here now, Baby." He said and kissed her delicately as she moved her head up to his, her eyes still closed. "You get some rest, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not." She told him as she loosened her grip, she didn't need to grip onto him in fear that he'd be gone come morning, and she didn't need to worry about him sleeping downstairs. When he could, he was there, holding her in the darkened light of their room.

There were no shadows of doubt to it anymore.

Derek didn't fall to sleep instantly, he was waiting on Penelope to fall asleep again and he sank into the bedding more, getting comfortable, keeping his wife and child comfortable with it.

He'd had yet another blow with Strauss before he'd been able to leave the building and he'd thought about all the bother she'd stirred once Penelope was back at work almost 5 months ago. How she'd gone for Penelope without her needing to be around, how the truth had come out and he'd had a second realisation hit him.

Nothing in the world was worth leaving Penelope. If he couldn't have her, then life just wasn't worth living.

"_Agent Morgan, you really should think about that promotion, they're still very up for you going." Strauss had prompted him again._

_Derek sighed, "I'm sorry Ma'am, I want to decline it, things have changed." He'd literally only just been in the building the day after the bank robbery; he was in to decline the position before getting Penelope home, not to argue._

"_I think you need to weigh up the benefits of this position."_

"_I'll go, and I'll only go, if my wife can come with me."_

_Strauss was a little taken back, "Well, that won't be wanted, they want a member that's not tied down with a relationship."_

"_Then I'm not the man for the job." He said as he fixed a pile of paperwork on his desk. _

"_You're in divorce proceedings."_

"_Not anymore," He cut her off straight, "My wife was held hostage yesterday, that woman, is the best tech the BAU and the entire FBI have to offer if you'd forgotten and you don't even seem to worry about her wellbeing."_

"_Well nor did you." Strauss knew it was below the belt but the fact was, Derek Morgan was more than up for leaving this place and now he was wanting to stick to it like glue. "A job like this one will not come around again."_

"_So... I have priorities Ma'am; I have a wife and a child on the way." He saw her face redden with anger, "I'd very well like to keep my family together, I can't do that if I'm not allowed my wife next to me for a position." Derek told her, he wasn't interested at all anymore. "I want to know one thing though."_

"_What's that?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_How the hell did you manage to get me an apartment so quickly?"_

_He watched her expression._

"_Well? I don't want to stand around all day; I wanna get my wife home to rest." He told her unimpressed, his expression still haunted with darkness, the anger seeping out in evident doses. "Enlighten me."_

"_It's mine." She told him in a murmur and he leant in having not heard. "It's mine!"_

_Derek didn't need telling twice, he'd heard the stories. Erin Strauss was your black mailing type of woman, she let you get good promotions but all at the expense of her getting sexual gratification for it._

"_I thought so." He said and picked up his phone and keys. "I'll see next week Strauss." He said and went for the door. "Lock up when you leave."_

_Derek then made his way to get Penelope, he was getting her home and he was going to look after her the best way possible._

_He'd go and share their bed with her again._

Penelope had awoken to movement from the baby and didn't want to move too much. Derek had sounded beyond exhausted when he'd gotten in, and she didn't want to leave the arms she loved so much.

She wanted this life for eternity, to wait and freeze and never end.

So like most mornings, she'd be first up and just lay there, the only movement being the hand on his chest as she drew gentle circles without knowing it. She'd listened to Derek snore softly, or take in the silence when it was there, or she'd wait for movement of her child in her stomach.

"You wake up too early." Derek mumbled as he stretched, slowly waking. "Way too early."

"It's called the comfort of being with child, the baby moves and you feel it all." She told him as she snuggled in, his arms tightening their grip. "I like it though, just to hear you with me, and feel them living in me."

"What about looking at me here with you?"

She looked up with a vixen grin. "That too." She told him seductively. "If I wasn't so God damn uncomfortable I'd take you every morning just from looking at you."

"Aw, Baby, how can your man make you comfortable?" He asked her as his hand immediately ran across her stomach.

"By promising me 'til death." She said as she lifted up.

"Oh you'll be here until death, that's a promise I can hold."

Penelope smirked and allowed him to kiss her. Her mind falling apart with the lust and passion that exploded and she just lingered in the gentle form of ecstasy.

The thing she couldn't deny was that the idea of forever only strengthened, even after the birth of their 3rd child. Even when the grandchildren came and retirement became an option and their days were filled with family and their nights filled with undying love.

They'd never run out of love in the first place.

They'd just run from what kept them bound so tightly together.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Run Out Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:**** THE END! **

_And the entire HEA is there, done, completed, over... Thanks again =) Hope you enjoy! _


End file.
